


do that thing that makes me laugh

by whatdoiknowx



Series: these desperate times [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Omorashi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Dan and Phil have some fun after the latest gaming video.Written for dizzy(if this is anything what you had in mind haha)





	do that thing that makes me laugh

Dan squealed and tried to inch away as Phil's fingers dug into his ribs, a retaliation for the teasing ribbing Dan was still giving Phil for his flustered performance while filming Overcooked. 

"Ooh, I'm too stressed, I can't do it," Dan mocked in a high-pitched voice, giggling as he dodged Phil and jumped onto the closest bed. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from Phil's impending attack.

Phil followed close behind, toppling onto the bed and throwing his weight on top of Dan. He dug his fingers into Dan's neck, ignoring the screeches of protest.

" _Phil!_ Stop!" Dan huffed out, unintentional laughter spilling out as Phil continued to attack him with tickles. His bladder pounded as he attempted to squirm his way out of Phil's grasp. "Mate, seriously! I'm about to pee all over the bed."

That finally got Phil's attention. Dan sighed in relief as he rolled off of Dan, relaxing the muscles he'd had tensed.

Phil was still grinning as he swatted playfully at Dan's arm. "Just because of the tickling? Or were you holding this whole time?"

Dan smirked. "Why would I do something like that when the toilet's right there?" he said faux-innocently, nodding toward the hotel room's bathroom. 

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this, then?" he teased, trailing his finger lightly along Dan's abdomen, applying more pressure when he reached his bladder.

Dan pulled away slightly, snapping his legs together as his bladder pulsed from the touch. 

"I didn't even notice you were holding tonight." 

"I'm guess I'm getting even better at hiding it." Dan shrugged, stretching his legs out and relishing in the pull on his taut bladder. He wondered if the viewers could ever tell when he was holding during a video; part of him, the exhibitionist in him, sort of hoped they did sometimes. 

Phil spoke again a moment later. "I wonder how long you could hold it if I kept tickling you. I bet you couldn't last more than, like, five minutes."

Dan scoffed. "Whatever, mate, I could easily last longer than that."

"Wanna bet?"

Dan huffed out a laugh, turning on his side to face Phil. "Loser does laundry for a month when we're back home?" 

Phil raised his eyebrows. "What, now? Actually?"

Dan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He had nothing better to do in a random hotel room somewhere in America.

"You can't just piss all over a hotel room bed!"

Dan rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "That's what towels are for, you dolt."

"The maids will - "

"Whatever, we'll be gone before they clean our room tomorrow." He would obviously do his best to at least, like, rinse out of the towels before that, too. He wasn't _that_ disgusting.

\----

They were soon back on the bed, towels laid out over the sheets and both down to their pants - they didn't have enough disposable clothes to risk ruining in the middle of tour. 

Phil reached for his phone, and Dan watched curiously as he pulled the timer app up.

Dan chuckled. "A timer? Really?"

Phil placed his phone on the nightstand, while using his free hand to flippantly give Dan the finger. "We both know you would cheat and lie about the timing if we didn't actually keep track."

Dan made a faux-affronted face, but didn't deny it. "Aren't we all supposed to be winners in a relationship?" He used the same fake-sweet voice he often reserved for cheesy lines in videos.

"No. Just me." Phil pressed the start button on the timer, turning back to climb on top of Dan.

Dan immediately sat up, twisting his body to press Phil back against the pillows and pinning his body beneath his.

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed, body trying to squirm free under Dan's weight. "This is what I was talking about, you cheater."

"No rules, Philly." Dan pinned Phil's wrists down with his hands so he couldn't get his fingers in any of Dan's ticklish spots, then leaned down and pressed his mouth against Phil's.

It was a messy kiss, teeth clanging against each other as they giggled into each other's mouths, Phil trying to pull back.

"You can't distract me with kiss-"

Dan cut him off by attaching their mouths once again. He pressed his crotch down against Phil's hip, sighing pleasantly at the relief the pressure brought his thudding bladder. 

There was suddenly a knee pressing hard into his bladder. Dan yelped, removing his hands from Phil's wrists to clutch his cock. 

Phil took the opportunity - both of Dan's distraction and his weakened state - to flip them around. 

"You fucker!" Dan writhed desperately as Phil's hands roamed around his body, finding all of his most ticklish spots. He wrapped his legs tightly around one of Phil's, using Phil's thigh as a much-needed pressure against his cock. 

Phil was laughing hysterically above him, fingers moving rapidly from ribs to armpits to neck and back again, relentless. 

Waves of urgency crashed through Dan's body, dribbles leaking into his pants. He swatted half-heartedly at Phil, trying to push his evil fingers away, but most of his weakening energy was spent trying to hold his bladder.

Also, he kind of didn't actually want Phil to stop. It actually felt good. Like, euphorically good. His body was a constant thrumming of tingles, every touch sending pleasurable jolts, not only to his bladder but all over his body. His bladder strained with the effort to hold on, and fuck, it just felt really bloody amazing. 

The sound of uncontrollable giggles continued to fill the room as Phil continued to mercilessly tickle Dan, and Dan continued to blurt out obscenities and teasing insults in response. 

Dan soon felt his hold beginning to break, longer spurts soaking into his boxers. He had given up fighting Phil off by that point, lying in a writhing heap of laughter as Phil attempted to snog him while running his fingertips along his ribs. 

Dan felt his bladder spasm hard, and that was it. He gave in, letting out a loud moan and pulling Phil in close to kiss deep into his mouth as piss soaked into his pants. Phil sank down against him, pressing his crotch against Dan's and reciprocating the kiss just as eagerly, as Dan finished emptying his bladder.

They pulled apart slowly after, Phil flopping over to lay next to Dan. Dan sighed contentedly, but was suddenly jostled by Phil leaping up and crawling over him. 

Dan shook his head fondly as Phil grabbed his phone and stopped the timer. 

"6:04. Shit. How long ago did you start peeing?" Phil dropped back down on the bed, now on Dan's other side.

Dan snorted. "You do realize what a ridiculous conversation this is, right?" He pulled his pants off, the sensation of wet fabric always uncomfortable after the initial release.

Phil followed suit. "You definitely started more than a minute ago."

Dan just shrugged; the holding and wetting thing always took a lot out of him and made him sleepy after. "Whatever, babe. You win." He got up and stumbled over to the other, clean bed. "I'll do the laundry for the month when we get back home. But you have to go wash up everything in the shower." He gestured toward the mess on the previous bed, grinning sleepily and closing his eyes against Phil's protests.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland
> 
> not edited, so feel free to point out any typos
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/176792245933/title-do-that-thing-that-makes-me-laugh-word)


End file.
